


[PODFIC] Baiting the Beauty

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: In which Miss Brienne Tarth has an extremely eventful Season.NOTE:This is a podfic of an unfinished story by Glamaphonic. As of today, the author is still working on the fic, so these 16 chapters are a direct representation of their work. I have not added or changed anything.





	[PODFIC] Baiting the Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baiting the Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043234) by [glamafonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamafonic/pseuds/glamafonic). 



  


AMAZING COVER ART BY momotastic! You can find their [ full art post **HERE**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450691)

**Chapter** | **Length** | **Size** | **Click to stream / Save to download**  
---|---|---|---  
**Chapter 1** |  00:10:51 | 8 MB | [Download Chapter 1 HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGoT%5d%20Beauty%201.mp3)  
**Chapter 2** |  00:13:46 | 10 MB | [Download Chapter 2 HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGoT%5d%20Beauty%202.mp3)  
**Chapter 3** |  00:08:06 | 6 MB | [Download Chapter 3 HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGoT%5d%20Beauty%203.mp3)  
**Chapter 4** |  00:19:56 | 14 MB | [Download Chapter 4 HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGoT%5d%20Beauty%204.mp3)  
**Chapter 5** |  00:25:06 | 18 MB | [Download Chapter 5 HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGoT%5d%20Beauty%205.mp3)  
**Chapter 6** |  00:17:01 | 12 MB | [Download Chapter 6 HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGoT%5d%20Beauty%206.mp3)  
**Chapter 7** |  00:21:42 | 15 MB | [Download Chapter 7 HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGoT%5d%20Beauty%207.mp3)  
**Chapter 8** |  00:17:03 | 12 MB | [Download Chapter 8 HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGoT%5d%20Beauty%208.mp3)  
**Chapter 9** |  00:12:06 | 9 MB | [Download Chapter 9 HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGoT%5d%20Beauty%209.mp3)  
**Chapter 10** |  00:10:40 | 8 MB | [Download Chapter 10 HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGoT%5d%20Beauty%2010.mp3)  
**Chapter 11** |  00:10:20 | 8 MB | [Download Chapter 11 HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGoT%5d%20Beauty%2011.mp3)  
**Chapter 12** |  00:17:55 | 13 MB | [Download Chapter 12 HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGoT%5d%20Beauty%2012.mp3)  
**Chapter 13** |  00:22:59 |  16 MB | [Download Chapter 13 HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGoT%5d%20Beauty%2013.mp3)  
**Chapter 14** |  00:24:53 | 18 MB | [Download Chapter 14 HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGoT%5d%20Beauty%2014.mp3)  
**Chapter 15** |  00:23:05 | 16 MB | [Download Chapter 15 HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGoT%5d%20Beauty%2015.mp3)  
**Chapter 16** |  00:17:56 | 13 MB | [Download Chapter 16 HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGoT%5d%20Beauty%2016.mp3)  
  
[Download the full M4B HERE](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Baiting%20the%20Beauty.m4b) | Size: 130 MB || Length: 04:33:25

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic Big Bang was the hardest one I've ever completed. BIG thank you to my fandom sister and #1 fan, Itsadrizzit, who listened to my hopes, fears, and audio snippets with an open heart. Thank you to my homies, Kaixo, who let me talk her ear off about all of my mod insecurities with a soft, "Now you know for next year," and Rose Creighton who was the greatest cheerleader of all time. Thank you my co-mod Opalsong. I wouldn't have been able to make this journey without you.
> 
> Lastly, thank you to Glamaphonic, fellow black queen, who crafted an amazing narrative for us to treasure.


End file.
